Decisiones
by El Reto
Summary: Octavo relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "Con el Kishin derrotado, el final feliz y comieron perdices, aún no había llegado para los antiguos aliados de Medusa. Vigilados, encarcelados en el Shibusen. Free el hombre lobo, aquel del que nadie podría esperarse ningún gesto de amor. ¿Quién podría esperarse lo que sería capaz de hacer por la única la bruja que deseaba proteger?" A32.


**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! (A los que os sea ya día 15: ¡Feliz día de no San Valentín, _yuju_!) Y como cada semana, ¡bienvenidos al Reto!**

* * *

Espero como siempre que estéis disfrutando de vuestra semana, del fin de semana y de este día. (¡Y de Carnavales!) Aunque sea especial o no para vosotros, (siempre podéis hincharos a comer dulces, es lo positivo) recordad que nunca es demasiado tarde para toparte con una vuelta de tuerca asombrosa que te haga sentirte fé-no-me-nal. Sea el día que sea. (Pensad en mí, llevo diciendo que voy a actualizar alguno de mis fics casi ocho semanas que llevamos de Reto, ¡eso es un amor no correspondido! Pronto, wait, pronto. _Italiani_. Bell descarriada.)

Como cada semana **os damos todos las gracias** por formar parte del concurso, que ya sois muchos. Y así con vuestros reviews elegís quién pueda ganar el premio o que relato puede ser el mejor. Os recuerdo que ahora empezamos los sábados por problemillas técnicos que tuvo FF en general con toda la página. (Yo os maldigo, con amor. Y ositos de peluche sin ojos.) Aunque esta semana (hasta el próximo sábado de madrugada) sólo valdrán a votación los reviews que reciba **este relato**, sabed que podéis seguir dejando los comentarios que queráis en todos los relatos de esta cuenta. **Es vuestro derecho como lectores, ¡manifestaos!**

**Y en fin, como no hay nada mejor que acabar San Valentín con mucho cariño; por parte del Reto **(si es que somos un amor, oh),** aquí os dejamos el octavo concursante (es su momento, ¡comentad, comentad, comentad!) y yo una historia que curiosamente, es de amor. **(Es que ni aposta. xD)

* * *

Os presento al **octavo participante**: **A32**. Ha escrito un relato sobre su pareja favorita Free y Eruka (piensa que son adorables). Se llama decisiones. Su pequeña historia está basada en el mundo del manga, no en el del anime. Os avisa que siente si hay algún spoiler, id con cuidado los que no hayáis leído el manga. Estás son sus palabras:"No soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero espero que os guste el relato igual que los demás del concurso (y si no los leíste, ya sabes que hacer) divertíos y nos leemos al acabar."

Os dejo con el relato, feliz día a todos, concursantes y lectores.

**A pasarlo bien:**

* * *

**Decisiones**

Llevaban horas caminando sin un rumbo fijo por la ladera de aquella montaña y parecía que el mal tiempo no pensaba cambiar, sólo empeoraría. Maldijo por lo bajo el maldito momento en que decidió ayudar a _Shinigami-Sama_. No por él, sino por la chica que ahora cargaba a sus espaldas, medio muerta por una pulmonía. Con mucho cuidado se giró para mirar a la pequeña bruja a los ojos. Seguía dormida y sin moverse, su piel parecía porcelana de lo blanca que era.  
Tenía que encontrar una cueva y rápido. Eruka no sobreviviría mucho más tiempo.

Desgraciadamente la tormenta estaba creciendo y no parecía que fuera a amainar, no distinguía un alma más allá de su nariz. Intentó ver más lejos pero los árboles y la nieve le taparon la vista aún más. Sabía que de seguir así ella moriría irremediablemente y eso no podía permitirlo.

Deposito a la chica de cabellos blancos en el suelo con delicadeza y transformándose en su perfil de lobo empezó a agujerear el suelo de la montaña. Si no encontraba una cueva la crearía él mismo.

Pasados unos minutos el improvisado agujero tenía el tamaño suficiente para albergarlos a los dos. Con mucho cuidado levantó a la chica y la acurrucó en el fono de la cueva. Se quitó la camiseta y la cubrió con ella para darle calor. Finalmente salió para intentar coger leña y volvió con los pocos palos que puedo encontrar en los alrededores. Desgraciadamente, estaban demasiado mojados para poder crear un atisbo de fuego.

—Esto es inútil —chilló frustrado el preso, lanzando todo contra una pared.

En momentos así, el moreno deseaba no tener los poderes que poseía. Ya que de nada le servía crear hielo cuando Eruka se estaba muriendo de una pulmonía; era inútil crear un doble o intentar teletransportarse si no podía ver su destino. Y más aún crear un "_Independent Cube_" o intentar… ¿Por qué no intentar el "_Independent Cube_"?

Si se suponía que servía para crear una dimensión propia, ante el hecho de que esta estuviese vacía. Podría al menos guardar el calor, tenía que intentarlo. Aunque sólo durara unos minutos, cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla.

Se levantó y extendió los brazos. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir como la magia recorría su cuerpo y el "_Independente Cube_" se formaba alrededor de la cueva. Dos minutos más tarde, la cueva estaba cerrada a cal y canto por la magia del hombre lobo, media hora después el lugar ya había alcanzado una temperatura decente. Cuando observo que la faz de la chica se había oscurecido le toco la frente para ver si su temperatura había subido. Y en efecto, parecía que el frío comenzaba a huir de su cuerpo. Con cuidado se sentó y se concentró para hacer el hechizo lo más duradero posible. Al rato sus ojos se cerraron abandonándole en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Dos días antes**.

Death the Kid, el nuevo Shinigami de Death City, se encontraba sentado en una silla mirando al hombre frente a él. Definitivamente no se fiaba, o no quería fiarse más bien. Aunque en el pasado les ayudó en la guerra contra el Kishin en la luna. También había que tener en cuenta que reiteradas veces los ataco a él y a sus compañeros, sin contar que cooperó con la bruja Medusa en sus malvados planes.

Desdichadamente estaba abatido y necesitaba sus habilidades. Muy a su pesar.

—Espero que entiendas que estás aquí porque estoy desesperado, no por otra razón —habló el moreno.

—Lo entiendo. Lo que no sé, es porque me necesitas —preguntó Free.

—Sencillo. Quiero que recuperes para mí un artefacto muy valioso encerrado en una montaña. Puede ser realmente peligroso pero sé que con tus poderes no supondrá ningún problema.

—¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto?

—Te devolveremos la libertad que te quitamos en el pasado. Creo que es un trato justo —afirmo el joven Shinigami.

—No. Me parece un mal trato.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Libera a Eruka —respondió el lobo tras pensarlo un rato.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que libere a la bruja? —preguntó sorprendido el de las líneas _Sanzu_.

—Ya me has oído, ella os ayudó igual que yo. Libérala y haré lo que tú quieras.

—Interesante —El amo de la simetría sonrió y añadió—. De acuerdo, la liberaré cuando vuelvas.

—Bien. Sólo una cosa más. Quiero despedirme de ella.

—Como quieras, que alguien te lleve allí. Después te daré las indicaciones para encontrar el artefacto. Partirás nada más te sean entregados. Tienes dos horas.  
—Je, sin problemas —alegó el antiguo.

* * *

Tiempo después se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de una celda con el número **201** marcado en ella. Esperó a que el guarda abriera la puerta, pero nada lo prepararía para lo que vio a continuación. La chica estaba muy desmejorada. Tenía ojeras del tamaño de la luna, el pelo revuelto, los ojos hinchados, la ropa sucia, los labios cortados… Definitivamente ella no estaba bien, los meses en la celda no habían sido de lo mejorcito.  
Cuando la chica fue informada de que tenía visita no esperaba que el descerebrado de Free fuese a verla, pero en cuanto le vio no pudo reprimirse y saltó a su cuello para abrazarle mientras lloraba.

—¡Estar aquí! Esto es horrible, las duchas apestan, mi cama apesta, la celda apesta, todo apesta; ¡y hay una rata enorme que no para de mirarme mal desde su escondrijo! Y la comida sabe fatal y… Y… Y… Todo hace ruidos raros —exclamó la joven sollozando a mares.

En aquel momento a Free se le paró el corazón y se le partió el alma. Con cuidado colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Eruka y con la otra envolvió su cintura y la abrazó bien fuerte.

—Tranquila. Pronto pasará todo. He conseguido que te saquen de aquí, pero vas a tener que esperar a que vuelva.

—Pero yo no quiero esperar. Quiero irme ahora mismo. Contigo —afirmó la fémina hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del chico lobo.

—Sh, tranquila —repitió con ternura—, tengo una solución para eso. Sólo tengo que ir a buscar un artefacto y ellos te liberaran —le explicó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

—Pero, yo quiero marcharme ahora —replicó la albina sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ante esa escena, el hombre lobo sintió como su frío y eterno corazón se resquebrajaba y agrietaba. Definitivamente tenía que sacarla de allí. Y entonces ocurrió, sus pocas neuronas se juntaron y elaboraron un plan en cuestión de segundos.

—Escúchame —dijo, mientras la acercaba más a su lado. Para que solamente ella pudiese oírlo—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Eruka era sustituida por un muñeco desde su celda gracias a los poderes de teletransportación de Free. Un acto que el Hombre lobo lamentaría, después de que ella le convenciera para acompañarlo y de que la tormenta los atrapara haciendo que la pobre Eruka, a falta de fuerzas, se desmayara antes de siquiera intentar salir de la montaña.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Sentía los brazos adoloridos, su cabeza retumbaba como una campana y la espalada dolía horrores. Pero por primera vez en meses, había dormido decentemente y no tenía frío. Es más, la cama sobre la que estaba era muy blandita y suave, como un peluche. Realmente no se parecía a la cama de las celdas, esas estúpidas celdas que al fin había abandonado.

Todo gracias a Free, su salvador. Y entonces, de golpe se acordó de todo. La huida, la discusión que al final ella había ganado, la montaña, la estúpida tormenta… Y después… Después nada. Con velocidad sobrehumana se incorporó y abrió los ojos; lo que vio verdaderamente le sorprendió bastante.

Free estaba semidesnudo durmiendo bajo ella en su forma de lobo y ella tenía puesta su estúpida camiseta negra como si fuera una manta. Su única reacción lógica fue alejarse y gritar. El medio lobo se despertó asustado y a la defensiva, mirando el lugar. Buscando cualquier cosa rara.

—¿Qué pasó —dijo el chico con el corazón a cien—. ¿Dónde está el enemigo?

Como única respuesta, la chica se tapó el sonrojado rostro con la camiseta oscura y balbuceó algunas palabras.  
Cuando el chico lobo pudo entender la escena, volvió a su forma humana y estalló en carcajadas. Pero la situación era de lo más divertida. Lástima que la chica no pensara igual.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA! —chilló Eruka.

—Tranquila —estalló en una risa sincera—. No ha pasado nada —respondía el lobo mientras se incorporaba—. Voy a buscar algo de comer.

Y así sin más salió de la cueva. Cuando creyó que él otro ya se encontraba desaparecido, Eruka se detuvo a mirar donde estaba en realidad. A grandes rasgos creía encontrarse en una cueva, pero había marcas de garras en todas las paredes. Parecía como si alguien hubiera arrancando trozos de las paredes. "¿Él había hecho un agujero para pasar la noche?"

Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre embrujado llegó con unos cuantos animales y algunos tablones imperfectos de madera. Con algo de esfuerzo, intentó hacer fuego. Y al igual que la noche anterior: falló estrepitosamente.

—Déjame ayudar —dijo la bruja tratando crear algún hechizo.

—Estás muy débil. Tienes que descansar, si usas tu magia te desmayaras.

—Cállate. Puedo hacerlo.

Tras aquellas palabras, Eruka creó un pequeño renacuajo con su magia. Que estalló contra la madera y la prendió en escasos segundos.

—¿Ves? Puedo hacerlo.

—Ten cuidado con esas tonterías. Podrías hacerte mucho daño.

—Calla y cocina —ordenó la chica mientras se acurrucaba en la camiseta de Free.

El hombre inmortal no pudo más que sonreír y comenzar a preparar la carne de aquellos animales con los pocos utensilios que tenían. Aún recordaba cuando conoció a Eruka. Ella le liberó, aunque fuera por orden de otros, le liberó de su condena. Y él iba a devolverle el favor. Aunque le costara su mera inmortalidad.

* * *

_**"Y ya está, se finí. No hay más. Espero que os gustara, y que os esté gustando este Reto. ¡Animo a los demás participantes!"**_

**A32.**


End file.
